Millennium of Hearts
by moonbunny001
Summary: The Silver Millennium is filled with peace and harmony; this beautiful world is ruled by the Grand Queen Serenity and soon to be of age daughter Princess Serenity. However, the alliance is shaken when a remote world known as Terra  Earth to humans ...more
1. Preface

Millennium of Hearts

_Author's Note: All Characters belong to Takeuchi, Naoko. Enjoy!_

Summary: The Silver Millennium is filled with peace and harmony; this beautiful world is ruled by the Grand Queen Serenity and soon to be of age daughter Princess Serenity. However, the alliance is shaken when a remote world known as Terra (Earth to humans) makes contact with the Moon. Now secrets will unravel themselves, love will be found, and death will follow those in power. Will the hearts of those caught in the mayhem survive what is to come?

Preface: Blue Moon Rose.

Once in an era that few seem to recall a beautiful crystal that shone with such brightness lite up the galaxies, however within the Milky Way Galaxy the crystal found its home and created life. From that life nine worlds would grow into powerful planets all overseen by the beautiful and loving Moon family, which at the moment was ruled by Queen Serenity the first. However, early into the new Queen's rule a final tenth world was created and the crystal decided that in order to guide the new world it would forever revolve around it in the disguise of the Moon.

As were the nine original planets peaceful worlds that basked in the glow of the Moon, the tenth new planet grew with the power of greed and war leading it. After only twenty years of trying to guide the new world Queen Serenity decided that in order to keep the other worlds safe, all communication would be cut off from the tenth world.

(Moon Palace 2:00 a.m. Communications Room)

"Awake Senshi Mercury and tell her to report to communications as quick as possible." Commanded General Lea

"Yes ma'am!"

Within a brief ten minutes the petite soldier of Mercury calmly arrived within the bright white marbled room. Although it was early morning on the Moon, the Senshi looked as if she had not lacked sleep; her short blue hair the color of the dusty sky was neat and combed and her various colored blue suit was in perfect order; Mercury was ready for anything.

"General Lea tis what is the meaning of this morning wakeup call?" Asked Mercury

"Well…I'm not sure how to explain this Senshi. It seems as if the forbidden planet…Terra has left us a voice-mail?" Confusion was obvious in General Lea's face.

The communications room came to a dead halt as the forbidden planet was mentioned, Mercury in all her calmness stepped forward towards the large computer in the middle of the room. Rolling her palms over the screen the message which General Lea had spoken of started to play.

"Hello? Hello...This is Shitennou Ziosite fourth in command of his majesty King Endymion from the blue-green planet Earth. We have received waves of energy coming from this galaxy and do not know what to make of it. Please answer if anyone is out there."

"Is this for sure from the planet Terra?"

"Yes Senshi."

Moments seemed to pass as Mercury rubbed her temples in frustration; she had always been taught that this non-advanced world was filled with barbicans that knew nothing of science. However, now they were connecting the Moon! The thought made Mercury laugh silently.

"Call the Queen and we will proceed from there." Mercury spoke finally.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is a fictional story of Sailor Moon that takes place in the Silver Millennium; however this is a twist to the original story. There will be no destruction of the Moon and I will be taking characters a little bit out of character. Thank You!<em>


	2. Chapter 1

Millennium of Hearts

_Author's Note: All Characters belong to Takeuchi, Naoko. Enjoy!_

Summary: The Silver Millennium is filled with peace and harmony; this beautiful world is ruled by the Grand Queen Serenity and soon to be of age daughter Princess Serenity. However, the alliance is shaken when a remote world known as Terra (Earth to humans) makes contact with the Moon. Now secrets will unravel themselves, love will be found, and death will follow those in power. Will the hearts of those caught in the mayhem survive what is to come?

Chapter One: Blush Rose.

Beauty and grace were the words used to describe the current Queen of the Silver Millennium, for her long silver hair was tainted ever so slightly with lavender and her cat-like silver eyes were piercing with spots of lavender and gold. Serenity was indeed a beauty however, beauty would not handle the issue at hand; the Terrans have made contact.

"Luna you have always been my right hand advisor, should we ignore or answer?" Serenity questioned softly.

A medium sized ebony feline jumped from the chair she had been napping in and into the Queen's lap, sitting the feline looked up towards the Queen and began to speak.

"Terra has always been a civilization far less advanced than our own, but this message has proven to be misleading in our thoughts. It is not in my place to decide what to reply however, this may be what we have wanted all along; peace."

"I agree with Luna." Spoke another feline but, this one was pure white and male.

The Queen let a gentle smile over take her features as she took in Luna's opinion; when Terra was a beginning world she had tried to help and guide it only to have the planet rebel her in return. Terra now though may have the strength and mindset to be welcomed into the Silver Alliance.

"Mother you asked for me?" Spoke a soft bell like voice.

Turning towards the doors Queen Serenity spotted her only daughter Princess Serenity whom she had almost forgotten she had even called for. With her cascading silver-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes the Princess was almost a mirror image of the Queen except for the minor details, but in the eyes of the Queen her daughter was more beautiful than she.

"Ah my child, we have a decision to make."

"Oh is this about the Terrans!" Serenity exclaimed

The Queen smiled another smile; her only child was in love with the beautiful jewel in the sky, though she had never been there. Though it was partially her fault for telling her bedtime stories of a world painted in color and with all types of life; but Queen Serenity was helpless to her daughter's charms.

"I see you heard from Mercury. Well Serenity you will be Queen one day, what would you have us do in this difficult time?"

"Well mother, I love Terra I think it's beautiful beyond imagination and I believe if we answer them our worlds will become one again. Don't you agree mother?" Serenity answered with enthusiasm

"Well then Luna you heard her, prepare a visit to Terra."

It was no secret that about ten minutes after the Queen had spoken that the Moon will be paying a visit to Terra, mainly because Princess Serenity couldn't keep herself from oozing excitement everywhere.

* * *

><p>(Earth (Terra) Palace 3:00 p.m.)<p>

Dark cobalt blue eyes stared emotionless at the pristine white paper that was placed within he's hands not twenty minutes earlier, this small paper changed everything he had ever known.

"Well Endymion what does it say?" Shouted a short blonde haired man

"Well umm…Her royal majesty Queen Serenity the first of the Silver Millennium requests an audience with the Terran King Endymion at noon tomorrow, this meeting will address the past and the future of the nine planets and Terra. Sincerely Queen Serenity the first."

Silence was met with more silence; he could not believe what he was reading a letter from a Queen of nine planets? For centuries astrology professors have searched the sky and planets yet no life has ever been found, until now. He shook his head allowing his ebony mane to fly freely, this could not be real!

"So what happens now?" Asked a man with long deep mahogany locks

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite make arrangements and find out everything you can on this royal 'Queen'; I will make sure everything is welcoming for our guest." Commanded Endymion

Bowing each man took off from the palace in a different direction, while King Endymion proceeded to address the palace of what was to come tomorrow at noon.

"Bless us Gaia for tomorrow brings uncertainty." Whispered Endymion into the wind

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is a fictional story of Sailor Moon that takes place in the Silver Millennium; however this is a twist to the original story. There will be no destruction of the Moon and I will be taking characters a little bit out of character. Thank You!<em>


	3. Chapter 2

Millennium of Hearts

_Author's Note: All Characters belong to Takeuchi, Naoko. Enjoy!_

Summary: The Silver Millennium is filled with peace and harmony; this beautiful world is ruled by the Grand Queen Serenity and soon to be of age daughter Princess Serenity. However, the alliance is shaken when a remote world known as Terra (Earth to humans) makes contact with the Moon. Now secrets will unravel themselves, love will be found, and death will follow those in power. Will the hearts of those caught in the mayhem survive what is to come?

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Angel Face Rose<p>

(Terran or Earth Palace 12:00 p.m. Endymion's Pov.)

It was noon exactly and a quite large metal looking closed ship landed in the meadows outside of the palace, to be honest I wondered how foreign people would get here and now by the looks of it they were advanced creatures. As the metal door slammed from the ship and onto the Earth out walked four young women in incredibly short colored skirts?

"Goodness men take a look at them!" Jadeite whispered loudly

"Are they supposed to be wearing that?" Ziosite whispered back

While my Shitennou were eyeing the short skirted women I spotted what looked like the Queen leave the ship; she was dressed in a form-fitting white lavender dress that seemed to match her hair which was put into these two odd looking ball shapes. Although she wore no crown a small golden crescent moon adorned her forehead, it was quite odd but enchanting. Within moments of me studying her she was upon the golden platform which I stood on; bowing only slightly the foreign Queen spoke to me in soft soothing tone.

"Hello King Endymion I am Queen Serenity the first of the Silver Millennium."

The Silver Millennium what in the hell was that? The Queen was still eyeing me so I guess I better go on with formality and ask her what she meant. I need to know if she was enemy or foe.

"Ah Queen Serenity it's nice to meet you and if you don't mind me asking what is the Silver Millennium?"

"That is something we will discuss later, I assure you."

Smiling softly she lifted her hand and the short skirted women walked fast paced back to the ship which had brought them here, only to reemerge a few moments later with an extra person.

She was beyond beautiful like an unearthly angel; long moon colored hair with a sheen of blonde although put into that odd hairstyle, sparkling blue eyes that seem to draw you in at a moment's notice, and pale seemingly pure white skin which also adorned the same golden crescent moon as the Queen.. She was an angel an angel without wings.

"King Endymion?" Spoke a bell like voice

Hearing my name I shook out of my analyzing and noticed the angel staring at me quite oddly. How did she even reach the platform so quickly? Smiling awkwardly down at her, I couldn't help but think she had asked me something and it was my turn to reply. I opened my mouth and closed it once more and as if sensing my discomfort she proceeded to ask again.

"I asked if you would show me the gardens King Endymion." She giggled afterwards

"Um of course…?"

The angel smiled once more and bowed to me and her pale pink lips began to move in what looked like 'Princess Serenity the second' was that her name it would make sense it was also the Queen's name? If so it was beautiful much like her. Snapping out of my thoughts I saw the Queen and the other women begin to follow the Shitennou inside the palace.

"Well your majesty?" Serenity spoke once more

"Um yes this way to my personal gardens."

It was about a five minute walk to my personal gardens and along the way Serenity whom was like a child in amazement asked about everything and anything. It seemed as if she loves the Earth more than many who lived on the Earth.

"So Serenity where are you and the other's from?" I asked uncertainly

Her small brows furrowed as if she was overwhelmed with the questioned and then I realized she wasn't allowed to answer the question, but I needed to know my planet depended on it.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I'm not allowed to answer that, mother wanted to speak to you privately about it."

"It's alright I guess and please just call me Endymion." I spoke a little disappointed

"Well then you can call me Serenity or Sere!"

She smiled and it seemed as if she was relieved that I was not upset with her, she was indeed a precious little angel. Then an 'o' expression overcame her and she took off running. Shocked I looked to where she was running too.

"My roses." I whispered

She was that excited to see my roses? Oddly though as soon as her excitement came it went and suddenly she was holding her finger up and dark red blood spilled from a small cut on her pointer finger. The overwhelming need to protect her filled me and I rushed to her side.

"Serenity let me see."

Handing me her finger I held in within my palm and within seconds of closing my eyes I tapped into my power as the King of Earth; the golden light filled my palms and I heard Serenity gasp as well as another gasp I didn't recognize. Filling the power fade I stood to find Serenity staring at me with amazement and a black haired short red skirted woman glaring at me. Using my healing power may have not been the best idea.

"Serenity go now to find Venus, King Endymion you will come with me the Queen wants to speak with you."

Serenity stood and grabbed my hand, in which I felt a slight spark. She smiled and took off without a word, while I was staring at her retreating form I heard the other woman clear her throat.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"My name is Sailor Mars and I'm here to escort you remember?" Her tone was annoyed

"Oh right, well then let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you to those whom reviewed (: and I would appreciate your feedback on this chapter. Also if you have any suggestions please e-mail me! <em>


End file.
